


you're so near (so walk into my arms, little lovely)

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A bit of dubcon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Universes, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Suicide, The Emotional Unwinding of Hinata Hajime, Time Loop, blowjob, dubious relationship, i got better at it over time dw, some gore???, the sex scene is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: hinata witnesses the death of komaeda and falls asleep, only to wake up in unfamiliar terrain with his presumed-dead friend sleeping in his arms.(or, a time loop fic where hinata wakes up in different universes at different times only to see komaeda die again and again.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	you're so near (so walk into my arms, little lovely)

Hinata is 25 years old when he watches his best friend, Komaeda Nagito, get shot in the center of town.

\--

The two of them had been walking and chatting, cradling hot chocolate in their hands as they looked for Christmas gifts. Komaeda’s eyes lit up when he saw the festive lights ( _and God, Komaeda looked kind of pretty with the red light shining against his cheek, flushed skin and his face framed in a laugh._ )

(Hinata tries to shove that thought away.)

The conversation drifted from work and comical stories to the holidays again, and Hinata had looked at his friend with curiosity, “Komaeda?”

He perked up, his always-present smile widening. “Yes, Hinata-kun?”

“Have you ever celebrated Christmas?”

Komaeda had a complex past, one framed with death and misfortune. Hinata always tried to be cognisant of that, avoiding any triggers he could, but he figured that most memories Komaeda had of holidays were fond. Picking out a rare piece of happiness in Komaeda’s memories was always a small step to the whitette improving his mental health. Although, against Hinata’s expectations, Komaeda shook his head solemnly and replied, “No, actually.”

Hinata’s lip twitched downward. “Huh.” He tried not to sound too disappointed, but it did make him feel sad that this would be the first time Komaeda actually celebrated Christmas ( _and his family wouldn’t be alive to join him either_ ). Trying not to let the dismal silence continue, Hinata attempted to direct the two of them to something more positive. “Well, Mioda’s parties are always fun, and I’ll make sure you have a good welcome to all this.” He gestured at the lights and holly strung outside of shops.

Komaeda’s cheeks turned a little pink, and he smiled. Hinata could tell that the smile wasn’t completely genuine-- Komaeda kept his emotions hidden by always feigning happiness-- but the brunette didn’t call him out on it. 

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.” He sounded a little emotional, so Hinata patted his shoulder. It was an _extremely_ awkward gesture, but Komaeda leaned into the touch, so he took it as a win. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve your attention. With my luck-”

Hinata rolled his eyes instinctively. “Fuck your luck cycle and all that bullshit. I told you, you don’t have to be afraid of that anymore. I’ve known you for a while and I’ve never left, right?”

Komaeda just smiled more. “Haha, Hinata-kun, I’m so happy I could die-”

Hinata heard the yelling before he heard anything inherently suspicious. Still, he looked around with his eyebrows furrowed, Komaeda donning a similarly confused expression. When Hinata saw people beginning to run, he grabbed his friend’s arm and started to walk back to the bus. “I guess it is gonna rain after all. I should of brought an umbrella, but-”

“ _Hinata-kun._ ”

Hinata turned only to see a small object flying through the air. His brain, buzzing with thousands of thoughts, only realized the identity of the item when he saw it collide with Komaeda’s chest. The whitette closed his eyes as the bullet punctured his skin, blood pouring out of his stomach.

His friend had just been shot in the center of town.

\--

“Someone call a fucking ambulance!” Hinata immediately yells, hearing the sirens of police cars and the suffocating noise of a crowd surrounding him. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes pulls out her phone, her face pale but voice calm as she talks to the police. 

Hinata focuses his attention back onto Komaeda, who is smiling weakly. “Hinata-kun,” he whispers, his face losing color as he bleeds more from his torso. Hinata pulls off his jacket and presses it against Komaeda’s stomach, hardly feeling the cold temperature as he’s consumed with adrenaline. The albino grips Hinata’s shoulder tightly. With a strangely calm voice, he says, “Hinata-kun, I’m going to die.”

“No.” Hinata immediately responds, using one hand to cup Komaeda’s face. “You’re not going to die, Komaeda.”

“H-”

“You’re not going to fucking die!” Hinata shouts, feeling sick as he sees the dark red that covers his previously-grey jacket. “You’re gonna be okay, you’ll-”

“Hinata-kun.” The brunette bites his lip and blinks back tears, hearing the affection in Komaeda’s raspy voice. “Thank you.”

Hinata shakes his head violently. “Stop talking like you’re going to die!” 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda murmurs softly, tilting his head against Hinata’s hand.

Then his eyes flicker shut.

The next few moments are overwhelming, a frenzy of authoratative voices and the scent of blood and _fucking Christmas lights._ Hinata’s forced to let go as paramedics take him away, and Hinata _begs_ to be let in the ambulance. After some arguing, the doctors finally agree, and Hinata doesn’t let go of Komaeda’s hand the entire trip.

He’s still clinging to him when a timid nurse declares Komaeda dead, and Hinata screams into his hand.

As he closes his eyes that night, all he can think about is the sweet way his friend said his name. The way his face lit up at the Christmas lights. The way he smiled.

Hinata gets an hour of sleep.

\--

When he wakes up, he notices a few concerning things.

One, he’s in somebody else’s bed.

Two, he’s naked.

Three, there’s somebody else in the bed with him who is _also_ naked.

_Did I really get blackout drunk after Komaeda’s death,_ Hinata wonders. It’s not very likely, because his head isn’t aching like it usually does after hangovers, but he can’t remember going to someone’s house. He can’t really remember many things except the fact that Komaeda died just a day before.

_God._ Hinata already misses him so much.

He starts to sit up, hoping to take a shower and grab some breakfast ( _he can feel the sweatiness after sex, and he’s only getting more concerned_ ) but he stops when he feels the person against his chest stirring.

Right. There’s somebody else with him. Hinata figures he should probably apologize for coming to the other in an undeniably desperate state. However, when he looks down, he notices that--

_...What?_

The person he probably fucked has white, fluffy hair.

When they tilt their face up to reveal wide green eyes, Hinata officially concludes he must be dreaming. 

Komaeda seems to be alive, no sign of injury anywhere. He smiles lazily and mumbles, “Good morning, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata feels really fucking sick.

He stares at the other and expectantly scares him. Komaeda re-adjusts and moves his head away from Hinata’s chest, looking extremely confused. “... Hinata-kun? Is everything okay?” When Hinata continues not to say anything, the whitette intertwines their legs and traces patterns against the brunette’s tan chest. “Bad dream?”

“...Yeah.” Hinata decides, half-lying. Komaeda dying _must_ have been a dream, but Hinata remembered everything that preceded that so vividly. Plus, he had no idea of how he got here with Komaeda, as well as why the two of them were apparently having sex. He swallows down his confusion and settles on, “Sorry. Didn’t… didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Komaeda shakes his head energetically. “Don’t apologize! I love talking to Hinata-kun!” His adoring expression falls a little and he lowers his voice as he continues, “...do you want to talk about the dream, though?”

Hinata pauses. Eventually, he does a mental shrug and figures there’s no harm in being honest. Maybe Komaeda could help him figure stuff out. Maybe Hinata will wake up from this dream. “You, um, died.”

“Oh.” Komaeda tilts his head thoughtfully. “That’s troubling.”

“Right.” Hinata lifts his hand to rub his temple, noting that his other hand is currently resting against Komaeda’s back, as if that was instinct. He tries not to focus on it in favor of avoiding blushing. He can think about all of… _that…_ another time. “So, sorry if I’m a little disoriented.”

“That’s okay!” Komaeda reassures easily. 

Hearing his voice makes prickles of pain spread through Hinata’s body. Although he’s in an awkward and undeniably odd situation, he does feel glad that Komaeda’s still alive.

“Sorry, can you remind me of what, uh…” Hinata trails off. Komaeda looks at him in confusion, so he finishes with, “happened last night?”

“Oh! Well, Hinata-kun called me and asked if I was busy.” So the two of them don’t live together. That’s odd, considering… “I said of course not, and he asked me to come over. I can’t turn Hinata-kun down, so I did!”

Hinata chews his lip. “And… we had sex?”

“I would hope so, considering we’re naked.” Komaeda laughs, but Hinata stills.

_Why the fuck am I here? What happened? Why is Komaeda still alive, when I remember him dying?_

“Hinata-kun, is everything okay?” 

“I’m sorry, Komaeda.” Hinata sighs. “I… I guess my dream fucked me up, huh?”

“Mmh. Can you tell me more about it? I-If Hinata-kun wants to, of course!”

Hinata nods. “We were walking in town, going Christmas shopping, I think.”

“Strange.”

“Is it?” Hinata asks earnestly.

Komaeda’s eyes flicker to the side, and Hinata follows his gaze. He locks eyes with a calendar as the albino comments, “It’s June.”

Well, that officially quells the hypothesis that Hinata consciously experienced both events. “Oh. That’s…”

“Troubling.” Komaeda supplies. “Sorry for distracting you. You can keep talking.”

“I was talking about Mioda’s party.” He pauses. “You know Mioda, right?”

Komaeda shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I don’t know who that is.”

“Fucking hell.” Hinata sits up a little and rubs his face with his hand.

Komaeda sits up as well, still close to him and now entirely exposed. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda apologizes. “Ah, they seem lovely though! Hinata-kun has _very_ good judgement. Well, I suppose he had a bit of a lapse when he wanted to continue doing this with me, but…” He cuts himself off. “Sorry, Hinata-kun! I keep interrupting you, sorry! I’ll make it up to you!”

_‘Continue doing this with me’._ What’s Hinata’s relationship with the other in this world?

He asks the other this, and Komaeda smiles fondly. “Friends! Well, friends with benefits, technically.”

“Oh, so we aren’t dating.” That’s at least one continuity.

The way Komaeda laughs at Hinata’s remark unsettles him, though. “The idea that Hinata-kun would want to date me is hilarious!”

“... What do you mean?”

Komaeda’s laugh sounds a little strained. “Because I’m worse than trash? The only use I have is pleasuring you-- ah, don’t misunderstand me! I’m perfectly happy doing that! It’s more than I deserve, really! The fact that Hinata-kun can stand the sight of my body…” He sighs contently.

If he continues down this tree, him and Hinata are _probably_ going to end up doing something else. While the idea doesn’t entirely bother him, trying to cope with everything that’s occurring around him is _overwhelming_. He buries his face in his hands and Komaeda’s smile drops. Arms loop around his neck and he hears Komaeda whisper, “Hinata-kun?”

“... Can you take me to a doctor?” Hinata immediately asks. He hates hospitals, and the memories of Komaeda dying in one makes his hatred even more intense, but he’s starting to fear for his sanity. He’s so, _so_ fucking confused.

Komaeda lets go of him and slides out of the bed, wincing a little-- Hinata tries not to feel guilty at the obvious cause. “Of course. I… I don’t have a car, but the weather outside is pleasant, so I’m sure we could walk. That is, if you’re able to. If you aren’t then I’ll be willing to carry you the entire way, haha. Actually, I’m serious. I would do anything- Hinata-kun, please answer. You’re scaring me.” 

Hinata stands up, feeling uncomfortable in his nudity but managing to control himself enough to respond, “We can walk. Uh, where are my clothes?”

Komaeda blushes and giggles a little. “Hinata-kun, this is _your_ house. I… oh, this isn’t the time to be laughing, is it?”

The brunette moves over to the set of drawers, pulling out shorts and a shirt he does _not_ remember buying. After some searching, he finds a pair of boxers as well and dresses himself while Komaeda picks his own clothes off the floor. 

When he’s fully dressed, he follows Komaeda to the front door and slips on shoes. He notes the panicked look across Komaeda’s face and begins to realize how fucking _concerning_ this must be for the other. 

It’s a lot hotter outside than he expects, considering that the last time he was outside, it was freezing. He lets Komaeda lead the way and notices that he apparently lived a lot closer to downtown than he remembered. It’s a quick walk to the hospital, a walk mainly conducted in silence and distance aside from anxious looks Komaeda shoots him. 

Komaeda’s fiddling with his hands as the two of them cross the street and Hinata’s eyes are on the ground. Neither of them notice as the walking sign flickers to red, and Hinata doesn’t notice that there’s nobody beside him until he reaches the sidewalk.

He turns around, and the scream escapes his throat before his eyes reveal the truth.

_God. Oh God, no. This can’t be happening. Not again._

Komaeda’s lying dead in the street, blood smeared on the ground. Drivers leave their cars to call emergency services, and Hinata registers someone putting a hand on his shoulder, asking if he’s okay.

_How?! How the fuck could this happen?!_

Hinata’s vision goes black and his knees buckle as he passes out.

He hopes that, somewhere in his unconsciousness, a car comes and hits him too.

\--

“Ah, Hinata-kun, right? I know class is boring, but it really is irresponsible of you to sleep. Yukizome-san already left.”

Hinata jerks up. When his eyes lock with the other, he immediately shoots out of the desk and presses himself against the back wall. His vision starts to go fuzzy at the edges and he begins to hyperventilate. 

Komaeda approaches him hurridely his eyes wary and concerned. “Hinata-kun? I-It’s okay, just… just breathe. Okay? Um, wh-whatever you’re stressing about, it can’t hurt you. Oh God, I’m horrible at this- please breathe with me?” 

Hinata registers how stressed Komaeda seems to be, but he can hardly think over the blood pounding in his ears. “It’s impossible,” he hears himself say. “I can’t…”

“I- I know it’s really hard to breathe during a panic attack, but… but you can do it! If I can manage it, you can as well.”

“You’re alive,” Hinata says hauntedly.

Komaeda furrows his eyebrows. “Was… was that in dispute?”

Hinata shakes his head, unsure of what he’s doubting. “I saw you die. Twice.” 

“Hinata-kun, I don’t know you very well. Why you would… are you ill? Do you need to see a doctor? I can call Tsumiki-san, if you need-”

“Tsumiki?” Hinata questions. “Who?”

“Isn’t she your best friend? My memory is scattered from the dementia, but-”

“ _Dementia?_ ”

“Hinata-kun, is everything okay?”

Hinata shoots his arm out and grabs Komaeda’s wrist. The other doesn’t attempt to pull away, but he tenses as the two of them make contact. Hinata isn’t sure who is more panicked. “You have to come with me,” the brunette mutters, pulling Komaeda to the door. “I have to-”

“Hinata-kun, I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t trust you all that much. I’m… seriously worried for your mental stability. I know where Tsumiki-san’s room is, please just come with-”  
  


Hinata tugs Komaeda in the other direction, pulling him through hallways he doesn’t recognize. Muscle memory gets him to the roof of the building, Komaeda still mumbling behind him as Hinata struggles to breathe.

He _has_ to see if this is true. Even if he has to die for it.

(Would the Komaeda in this world remain permanently dead? Hinata fights the thought off before the nausea and panic can fully consume him.)

“Komaeda, how good is your luck?” The word ‘luck’ makes him feel physically sick, but it’s a question he hadn’t asked the last Komaeda, and he needs to know the answer. 

The white-haired teen just shakes his head, “Hinata-kun, please, I’m worried-”

“You’re dying from your dementia, aren’t you?” Hinata presses. Komaeda falls silent. “That was a lucky guess. You’re lucky too, right?”

“What is it with you and luck, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks, sounding slightly annoyed. “You don’t know anything about me, so why did you- how did you-”

“Komaeda.” The other stops and looks at him, his eyes wide. Hinata smiles weakly, “I’m sorry.” 

With all his strength, he pushes Komaeda off the building, not hesitating for a second as he goes to join him.

Komaeda doesn’t scream. Hinata laughs the entire way down, but Komaeda doesn’t make a sound. 

They may finally be free.

\--

When Hinata wakes up again in an unfamiliar cottage, he loses it.

“God _dammit!_ ” He throws his covers off and gets out of bed, punching the wall until his knuckles bleed. “Dammit!” He can’t keep doing this. It doesn’t make sense. None of it makes _sense._

Why was it Komaeda? What was so special about him? What did he-- hell, what did _Hinata_ have to do to deserve this?

The knock at his door comes quickly, and he is hardly surprised when he sees Komaeda open the door. “Hajime? Are you having a flash?”

“A flash?” He sounds half hysterical as he asks the question. 

“To the Neo World?”

Neo World? “Is this the same place where you died three times?”

Komaeda shakes his head, moving closer to Hinata and looking at him with concern. “Hajime, I only died once.”

“Did you fall off of a building?”

“No. Hajime, what’s happening? You’re starting to scare me.”

“ _Why are you calling me Hajime?!_ ” Hinata yells. 

“You said that was okay.” Komaeda replies anxiously. “Since we’re dating, I thought-”  
  


“We’re _dating?!_ ”

“Hajime, why…? What’s going on? Explain what you remember happening.” Komaeda reaches a hand out and touches Hinata’s shoulder gently. His hand is shaking. It’s--

_Why the fuck is Komaeda’s hand made out of metal?_

“The f-first time you were shot while we were Christmas shopping, and the second time you got run over, and the third time I pushed you off a building, and all of those times you _never_ called me Hajime, we were just friends-- or less. And every time I woke up to see your face and I don’t understand _,_ Komaeda, I don’t-” He’s cut off by a sudden sob and he soon collapses on the floor, crying as Komaeda pulls him into a hug.

“Hajime, calm down. I… I don’t know what’s going on, but all of our memories are messed up from the game, so… so maybe this was just another byproduct of the brainwashing. I can talk to Mikan if you need medical attention.”

“Who’s M-Mikan?” Hinata asks for what he feels like is the thousandth time.

Komaeda opens his mouth before closing it, pressing a kiss against Hinata’s jaw and hugging him closer. “I’m sorry. I’m here for you-”

“You have to kill me.” Hinata interrupts, his voice wavering. “That’s the only way- I need to wake up again, I need to stop this-”

“No.” Komaeda says firmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Komaeda tries to stand up, presumably to get help, but Hinata pulls him down and hugs him suffocatingly tight. “If you leave, you’re going to die.”

“Hajime-”

“Komaeda, you’re going to die.” Hinata states bluntly, pulling him closer. “I can’t do this again.”

“Breathe. I’ll stay.” Komaeda promises.

Hinata tries to inhale, but every breath makes him feel dizzier. “Can I say your first name?”

“If you want to.”

“Nagito.” It feels like ice cold water being poured over him, and he sighs in relief. “Nagito, God, _Nagito_.”

“I’m here. I’m not much, but I’m here.”

“I love you so much.” It comes off as a weak sob, and Komaeda presses another kiss to his cheek.

“Breathe, Hajime.”

For a moment, they sit there in silence. 

It’s broken when Hinata hears the roar of thunder. He laughs sardonically, hysterically.

“It storms a lot, Hajime. You… you usually like them.”

  
  
“Tell me about myself.” Hinata pleads. “About us.”

Komaeda hesitates, but he replies. “We really like going up the beach to the rockiest part. When you climb up really far, you can see the whole island, and that’s where you kissed me for the first time. I was shocked, because… because I didn’t think someone like _you_ could ever want someone like _me_ , but you did.”

“Keep going. Please.”  
  


“You let me cuddle you while you work and you’re the reason I’m in remission, basically. You’re endlessly patient with me, even though I have too many breakdowns to count and I can get really, really rude sometimes.” Komaeda smiles softly. “I love you, Hajime. Thank you.”

Komaeda had just finished his sentence when the cottage roof collapses. Hinata isn’t surprised, and he even has the strength to laugh as debris crumbles over the two of them, impaling Komaeda and crushing Hinata’s legs. 

There are more merciful ways to die, but maybe, maybe this outcome can end it all.

\--

It doesn’t.

Again and again and again. He reaches the 20th death and it feels like a dream.

He tries everything. Killing Komaeda. Killing himself. Never talking to him. Never leaving his house. Killing them both. Going back to sleep.

Somewhere along the line, he stops caring about anything other than _him_.

He starts wondering if he’s even fighting for Komaeda’s life anymore. The universe had made it’s point over and over again by putting Hinata through this torture, and yet he still wakes up in different places every day. He doesn’t feel panic when Komaeda dies anymore. Rather, he’s just seeking information, seeking intimacy, seeking anything he can _get_ from this.

He finally begins to lose his mind.

\--

The thirty-seventh time Hinata wakes up, he knows what he has to do.

( _Wants_ to do. It won’t save Komaeda, but it’ll make everything easier. Rather, it will make everything _happier._ That’s all Hinata wants anymore.)

He doesn’t bother to speak to Komaeda as he leaves the bed.

(They’re in the same house-- Hinata’s house, presumably-- and they fell asleep spooning and half-dressed. It’s not shocking. Not anymore. No, Hinata doesn’t care for the kind of Komaeda he’s with in this universe, because he understands now that he will always love him.)

Hinata closes all the windows and locks the front door. He grabs a knife with one hand and a chair in the other, making his way back to the bedroom. Komaeda still isn’t awake, so Hinata manages to lock the door on both sides, latching it shut and placing the chair in front of it. He rests the knife on the bedside table and slips back into bed.

When Komaeda wakes up, he smiles lovingly. “Hinata-kun, thank you for letting me stay over last night. I know it’s hard with money, so I promise it’s just a one-time occurence, but thank you.” By the time Komaeda finishes talking, he seems to notice something is off. He tries to sit up, but Hinata gently pushes him back down.

“I love you,” he responds.

“Hinata-kun, why is there a chair in front of the door?” Komaeda asks.

Hinata lies beside him, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and holding him tightly. As he tangles their legs together and kisses his back, Komaeda speaks again. “Hinata-kun? Wh-what’s-”

“Shh.” Hinata murmurs. His hand immediately goes down to Komaeda’s pants, and the other stills.

“Hinata-kun, I-I wouldn’t m-mind being intimate with you, but… is something wrong?”

_So much is wrong, but I need to have you, Komaeda._

“I love you.” Hinata whispers. He manages to get the pants off and notes that the tie discarded on the floor could be a good substitute for tying his companion up. He does just that, Komaeda gradually looking more and more scared. Hinata kisses his forehead. “I love you more than anything.”

Komaeda bites his lip, “Hinata-kun-” Hinata straddles him and gets the boxers off, too. He can’t determine if Komaeda is more flushed or frightened.

“Let me have this,” he practically begs the boy beneath him. He’s at his mercy, even if he’s not sure he could stop himself when he has Komaeda like _this._

He nods. Hinata’s never felt happier.

“I’m going to keep you safe, Nagito. I’m going to keep you happy.” Komaeda whimpers as Hinata wraps his hand around his cock. “You’re mine. You’ll stay with me, won’t you?”

“A-Always, Hi-Hinata-kun.” Komaeda moans louder as Hinata’s fingers trail lower. Komaeda probably wouldn’t mind if they didn’t have lube, right? Hinata shoves two fingers in the whitette’s mouth just in case.

“I had a dream last night, Nagito.” Hinata says conversationally. “I had a dream I couldn’t protect you.” He pulls the fingers out of Komaeda’s mouth. _Good enough_ . “You _left_ me.”

“Hinata-kun, I- _ah!_ ” Hinata pushes one finger into Komaeda’s entrance, watching his lover’s face intensely. It takes a little bit of maneuvering before the albino moans loudly, and Hinata presses into that spot fervently.

“In my dream, you kept calling me a liar. You thought I was _sick_ -” He thrusts a second finger in and rubs against Komaeda’s prostate relentlessly. He smirks as the whitette pulls at the restraints. “I loved you, but you hardly knew who I was. Do you think I’m forgettable, Nagito? Would you do this with any other guy you saw?”

“N-No, nev-never- _AH-_ I- I love you m-more than a-anything- _HINATA-KUN!”_

“I saw something horrible, Nagito. Do you know what I saw?” Komaeda just sobs as Hinata inserts a third finger. It’s dry, but Komaeda hardly seems to mind the pain. Hinata feels a little proud. “I saw you die. Many, many times. I’m not so sure you won’t die again.” Hinata pushes in slowly, reveling in Komaeda’s whining and moaning. Hinata groans a little as his cock is surrounded by pulsing heat. 

_He’s so good for me._

He gives him no time to adjust, thrusting with abandon. “But I’m going to protect you. If anybody gets in, I’ll kill them. If the building collapses, I’ll shield you. We’ll still die, of course. Starvation will wear away at us. But at least we’ll last longer than a day.”

“ _HINATA-K-KUN!_ ”

“I’m so tired of waking up to see you dead, Nagito. The two of us will die together. Won’t that be nice? I tried it once, but it failed. I’m not going to fail again.” 

“P-Please, God, I’m s-so c-close…!”

Hinata grabs his cock at the base and smiles at the sob Komaeda gives in response. “I wish we could be like this forever. I want to do so many things to you. You’re so _good_.” Using his hand as a make-shift cock ring, he keeps thrusting. “Are you lucky, Nagito?” He stops just short of Komaeda’s prostate, waiting for a reply.

Eventually, Komaeda heaves in a breath, “I’m so l-lucky y-you want someone as w-worthless as me.”

“You destroyed me, Nagito. It’s only fair I destroy you.” Hinata pulls out. He shakes his head at Komaeda’s senseless begging. “Can you hold it?” He lets go of Komaeda’s cock, keeping a distance between them. “Don’t come.”

“H-Hinata-kun, please…” His snowy eyelashes have tears caught in them.

Hinata ignores him and eases his cock into Komaeda’s mouth, admiring the chapped lips that take him in easily. “I could wrap my hands around your throat and kill you now. Do you want to die like that instead?” Hinata thrusts into his throat, trying to have some restraint so Komaeda doesn’t choke. It only takes a few moments before he groans and spills into his partner’s hot, constricting throat. 

Panting, he pulls away and sits back on his heels, a little breathless but not willing to stop. Making Komaeda his, controlling him; it’s _intoxicating_. If he could have done this from the start, everything would have been okay. He notes how rough his voice sounds as he commands, “Play with your cock.”

Komaeda obeys.

“In truth, I don’t know what made me snap.” Hinata tucks some of Komaeda’s hair behind his ear before continuing, “I think something has to be wrong with me. But I don’t care. I have you like this.”

“H-Hinata-kun, c-can I-” Komaeda pleads.

Hinata smiles, removing Komaeda’s hand from his cock. “Go ahead, baby.” Komaeda immediately comes untouched, crying Hinata’s name. Hinata strokes his face until he quietens, moving his hand lower to swipe up some cum and press it into Komaeda’s mouth. 

“I l-love you.” Komaeda mumbles breathlessly.

“I love you more than you ever will. I sacrificed _everything_ for you.” Hinata adjusts Komaeda to enter him again. He strokes the other just to overstimulate him, just to see those eyes scrunch up, before he lays Komaeda down. He settles on top of him, “Keep my cock warm for me, okay?” Komaeda nods obediently. Hinata grins. “Good boy," he praises softly.

“Are you going to untie me?” Komaeda looks up at him with doe-like eyes.

Hinata shakes his head. “If you leave, you might die, lovely. You can go to sleep. I’ll watch you.”

“I don’t understand…” 

“I know you don’t. You never have. You never will. Why don’t we stop questioning anything and stay like this? I know you liked blowing me; we can do that tomorrow. You can ride me. We can cuddle and read together, too. So many things we can do in this little room.” Hinata kisses Komaeda, suckling his bottom lip and biting gently. “Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hinata-kun?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you.”

Hinata smiles ruefully. “I know.”

And when Komaeda breathes evenly, sated and tired, Hinata could almost mistake him for dead.

**Author's Note:**

> did i really just spend three hours writing a fic for leap day when i have five tests to study for and a project to do?
> 
> yea. yea i did.
> 
> i realize this is probably shit because:
> 
> 1\. i apparently can't characterize komaeda to save my life  
> 2\. i apparently can't write a character spiraling into insanity because i don't know how to pace ANYTHING  
> 3\. i apparently can't write a sex scene ffs how does one fucketh
> 
> so this is like. overall really horrible. the pacing,,, oh god. regardless, i like doing this kind of dubious character thing. i really really like it so like. more in the future? if i can get my life together?
> 
> (i've been deadass working on a fic about dubious relationships for like three months and it's STILL not done fucking hell)
> 
> okay sorry bye


End file.
